It's Not Christmas Without You
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Amu, Utau, and Rima are upset when their boyfriends have been avoiding them many days before Christmas. So they come up with a plan to let Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagi see what they're missing out on. All they wish for is to have their special guys spend them with their girlfriends. After all, it's not Christmas without you. RIMAHIKO, KUTAU, and most importantly, AMUTO! Merry Christmas!


**Hi again! So, I know it's been long! I had to study for midterms and let me tell you, it was a pain in the neck! But now I have 2 whole weeks of winter vacation and I'll have time for my stories and videos again! Oh, I almost forgot! This is a special Christmas fanfic for Rimahiko, Kutau, and of course AMUTO! Hope you like it! I put a lot of effort into this! Enjoy ~nya!**

**Note: Everyone is the same age in this, and they go to the same school.**

* * *

"Stupid Ikuto," Amu muttered under her breath, curled up in a ball on her bed. Ikuto had been avoiding her for a few days, and it was just a week before Christmas, and he _still_ wasn't spending _any_ time with her! It was so frustrating to think the one she loves doesn't want to be with her for the holidays. He even _promised_ he would!

_**Baby doll, I'll kick the boys and make them fall!  
Baby doll, I'll kick the boys and make them fall!  
Sugar and razor blade!  
Acid pink lemonade!  
That's how baby dolls are made!  
We misbehave!  
We misbehave!  
**_(Song is Baby Doll Gone Wrong by Skye Sweetnam. I don't own!)

She picked up her phone after she heard its ringtone. "Hello?"

"Hey Amu," Utau answered on the other end, "I have a problem. Kukai's somehow been avoiding me for no reason! It's almost Christmas for god's sake!"

"You too? Ikuto's paid no attention to me either."

"That's odd."

Amu's phone buzzed while she was talking with Utau, signaling a new text message. "Hang on." She opened the message—it was from Rima—and it read:

_My bf's ignoring me! I'm so gonna hurt him! Help me!_

I texted back:

_Mine is too. It's weird cuz Utau has the same problem. Let's meet up at my house to talk._

"Hey Utau, let's meet at my house. I have an idea to make them see what they're missing.

* * *

"So what's the plan? Do we start to ignore them and leave them begging for us to forgive them?" Utau asked with anticipation.

"You're partly right," Amu answered. "I remember when you and I were on that double date with Ikuto and Kukai. I caught them staring at those Christmas dresses, probably imagining us in them because they were drooling!"

"So what's your point?" Rima pressed on.

"My point is that's how we're getting them back. Imagine! It's the day before Christmas break! And we're on that stage, in those outfits, and in front of EVERYONE, every boy included. I know Ikuto is the jealous type and Kukai is too...him...to miss an opportunity to sweep a Utau in a short dress away! Nagi gets aggravated deeply inside, right Rima~?"

"Yes he does!" Rima exclaimed. "Now I see what you're getting at!"

"Let's do this!" all three of them cheered, putting their hands all together.

* * *

Amu, Rima, and Utau sat backstage, waiting for the students to come into the auditorium. Amu was fidgeting with her trench coat. What if other guys got any thoughts? This was only meant to get back at Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagi. It was her plan in the first place, so she had to suck it up. Soon enough, the girls heard students piling into the auditorium. Their steps echoed through the large, spacious area.

"HI-HI minna," their friend Yaya greeted with a microphone in hand. That's right; their good friend supported their plan and was doing her part to help. "Tomorrow starts Christmas break, but before that, a few students would like to give you a little show with all the holiday spirit that they're _dying_ to get out! Curtains please!"

The red velvet curtains on the stage drew back to reveal the two blonde and the pinkette in their matching brown trench coats. Everyone it the auditorium watched them in anticipation. What the girls didn't notice were the three specific boys staring at them with really wide eyes. They were saving seats for their girlfriends, but they just found out that they were on the stage instead!

"Hey everyone," Amu greeted them into the microphone on her headset. She waved to the students with an inward smirk. "We just want to put on a performance for all of you, especially three certain people we know _very_ well! Ladies."

The girls took off their coats and tossed them aside. All the boys' eyes widened like saucers at what they were wearing. In the front row, where the three boys were sitting, Nagi just stared at Rima with his mouth slightly open; Kukai had his jaw to the floor and wasn't blinking while looking at Utau the whole time; Ikuto, though out of character, never took his widened sapphire eyes off of Amu and his mouth hung open like a fish's. On the outside, he was more than shocked, but on the inside, he was jumping with excitement at how his Amu was wearing such sexy clothes probably just for him **(Me: What a pervert… Ikuto: Well you wrote it. But I don't mind a sexy Amu~)**. But that's when it hit him. The bluenette looked around to see all sorts of guys staring at Amu in a way he couldn't help but be jealous of.

Amu was in a red sleeveless dress that went mid-thigh and had white cotton on the top and bottom of the dress, a scarf with red and white stripes, black knee-high boots, and of course a Santa hat. Utau wore a sleeveless green dress that went down to her knees and white trims just like Amu's dress—it had a red waist belt and a white bow in the middle of the chest area—red fingerless arm warmers, red elf boots that curled in a swirl at the toes, and a red and green elf hat with fake mistletoe on the left. Rima had on a short-sleeve red dress with snowflakes all over, white cotton cuffs, black tap shoes, and reindeer antlers.

"Hit it!" the girls said at once.

Christmas music started to play.

_(AMU)  
__**Carolers singing, sleigh bells are ringing.  
It's that time of year!  
Everyone's toasting, chestnuts are roasting.  
Christmas time is here!  
**_

_(UTAU)  
__**Something's missing and I'm wishin', wishin' that you knew.  
How much it would mean to spend this**_

_(ALL)_  
_**Christmas time with you!**_

The girls point to their boyfriends on that line._**  
**_

_(RIMA)  
__**So if you feel it coming,  
On this special day.  
**_

_(ALL)  
__**Just trust your heart, don't let your head get in the way!  
'Cause it's Christmas!  
**__**And the start of something new!  
**__**Oh it's Christmas!  
**__**And I hope you will feel it too~!  
**_

_(AMU)  
__**Candy canes and mistletoe,  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose!  
But all of it means nothing,  
**_

_(ALL)  
__**Without you!  
Without you, you, you!**_

_(UTAU)  
__**Just for a minute, you can feel it.  
Look up in the sky.  
**_

_(RIMA)  
__**Santa's here, so get in the spirit.  
**__**Just give it a try!  
**_

_(AMU)  
__**Children beaming and I'm dreaming  
Hoping that it's true.  
'Cause it would mean so much to spend this Christmas time with you!  
**_

_(UTAU)  
__**So if you feel it coming**_

_(RIMA)  
__**On this special day  
**_

_(ALL)  
__**Just trust your heart 'cause I can't wait to hear you say!  
'Cause it's Christmas!  
And the start of something new!  
Oh it's Christmas!  
And I hope you will feel it too~!  
**_

_(AMU)  
__**Everyone together sing!  
**__**Silver bells and golden rings!  
But all of it means nothing,  
**_

_(ALL)  
__**Without you!  
'Cause it's not Christmas!  
Without you, you, you!  
'Cause it's not Christmas  
Without you, you, you!  
It's not Christmas without you!  
**_(Song is It's Not Christmas Without You by the Victorious Cast. Again, I don't own it!)

When the song ended, the girls came together in a group hug, smiles on their faces. Cheers and clapping roared all over the auditorium. At the moment, Ikuto jumped onto the stage and carried Amu offstage bridal style. The other guys soon followed and did the same to their girls.

* * *

Nagi took Rima all the way to a nearby isolated cliff with a view of the sunset.

"Let me go, cross-dresser!" the petite blonde protested, shouting in his face.

"You now," Nagi said, "You look really cute in that dress.

"Th-thanks," Rima responded with a small blush brushing her cheeks.

"So why go through all of that?"

She hesitated for a few moments because he didn't know just how he would react. Plus, her fake tears didn't work on him. "Well…you've been ignoring me for days now, and it's almost Christmas. I thought you didn't want me around."

Nagi was shocked to hear those words leave her mouth. But he could kind of see where she was coming from. He smiled and said, "I'm sorry you've felt that way, but I had a good reason." He pulled out two tickets from his jacket pocket and handed them to her. "These are for a holiday comedy show. It's the one you always told me you wanted to see. It took all my allowance and extra chores, but I finally got the money and managed to grab the last two tickets. I wanted to surprise you, and I couldn't spend time with you because of all the work I had to do."

Rima blushed a dark pink, hoping Nagi would think it's just the cool breeze of winter making her face cold. "Nagi…" she whispered.

The said purple-haired boy smiled and patted her head. "You know, that's the first time you called me by my nickname."

The small blonde looked up and gave him a bright smile, one she thought she could only show Amu. "Thank you Nagi! And you deserve it!" She signaled him to lean down, which he did, and then she planted a small kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry for being mad at you without hearing you out."

"I forgive you." Then the two decided to warm up from the cold at Nagi's house.

* * *

Kukai practically dragged Utau all the way to—surprise, surprise—a local ramen shop. The two sat down at the counter, Kukai with a grin on his face while Utau kept her gaze in the opposite direction of him. After giving their orders and receiving them about five minutes later, they began eating in silence.

Finally, Kukai had enough. "Come on babe, speak to me!" the brunette whined. But Utau kept on eating and pouting. "Why are you so upset with me?"

"WHY!?" an agitated Utau shouted at him and caused a lot of eyes to turn to him. "Never mind, I'm leaving." She dropped the money for her ramen on the counter, got up, and left. Kukai instantly followed her, more like ran after her.

"Please just tell me!" he called after her. If one really noticed, they were at a certain river; the river where they first found that they had something in common and started to hang out more.

"Like you care anymore!" At this point, Utau was close to tears, but she tried her hardest to hold them in like all those times in the past. "You didn't say one word to me for a week! I felt ignored and you weren't there! You're such a jerk, soccer boy!"

Instead of a remorseful look that Utau was expecting, Kukai burst out laughing. Th tall blonde stared at him in disbelief. Here she was, yelling at him that he was being a terrible boyfriend, and he was just plain out busting a gut!

"You…you got it…all…wrong," Kukai said between laughs. He died down enough to speak properly. "You see, I was only avoiding you so you wouldn't see the Christmas present I made you!" He luckily brought along his backpack when he took her from the performance. He unzipped the largest pocket, reached inside, and pulled out a poorly wrapped box in purple and green-striped wrapping paper. "I made it myself! I thought I had a few scrapes and 'injuries' from working on it and I didn't want you getting suspicious." The spikey-haired brunette handed her the gift with a little pink blush.

Utau carefully unwrapped the box and opened it to find a beautiful necklace. It was decorated with little fake emeralds and amethysts. It even had many different charms; a soccer ball, a music note, a butterfly, and devil wing, an angel wrong, and a broken heart in the center of the necklace. On half on the heart had a K engraved on it and the other half had a U. When put together, the heart read: K + U.

"Y-you m-made this y-yourself?" Utau asked with a stutter.

"If get if you don't like it, but I just thought—" Utau cut Kukai's sentence when she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"You're such a kid. I love this present. No guy has ever gone this far for me before."

"Now, now babe. You know the punishment for calling me a kid!"

They kissed once more in the gleaming colors of the sunset.

* * *

Ikuto was running through the park, Amu still in his arms. She pounded her fists against his chest and yelled at him to let her go, but he just ignored her protests. Finally, he landed in a tree and set her down on the branch.

"Baka hentai neko!" Amu shouted at him, hurting his sensitive ears.

"What a naughty kitten you are, wearing something so sexy in front of all those guys when I should be the only one to see you like this?" Ikuto purred in her ear with a smirk.

"Get away!" she yelled and pushed Ikuto back.

Ikuto was shocked to see his Amu act like this. Maybe she forgot they were on the branch. The bluenette leaned down a bit to level with his girlfriend. Her pink bangs covered her eyes, a frown on her perfect lips. He was able to see through her bangs and was even more surprised to see the sadness in her honey-gold eyes and the tears also pooling at them.

"Amu, what's wrong love?" He tried to caress her cheek but Amu wouldn't let him.

"YOU! You're my problem Ikuto! You have never been around for a whole week! I cried myself to sleep one night thinking you were going to leave me all alone and never come back! And close to Christmas too! You promised to spend the holidays with me! I thought…I wasn't good enough. I thought…you didn't love me…anymore…" At this point, the pinkette broke down then and there, tears flowing down her pale, porcelain cheeks.

Ikuto felt his heart shatter at the fact that he hurt her and didn't even know it. The guilt ate away at him, so he did the only thing he could do. He wrapped her in a warm and loving embrace. "I'm so, so, so sorry Amu," he whispered ever so gently. "I had no idea you were feeling this way. I never thought it would bring you down and make you think such things. Amu, you're my whole universe, my _everything_. Without you, I'd be nothing. I'm sorry for putting you through such pain." Ikuto moved his face to her cheeks and kissed her tears away.

"Then why was I all alone for all that time?"

He didn't respond, but he pulled out a little velvet box. He opened it to show a beautiful golden ring. It had a marvelous pink diamond in the shape of a heart. Next to it was a small sapphire in the shape of a cat head. "Hinamori Amu, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. Every day, I can't stop thinking about how lucky I am to have you. You are the light that saved me from the darkness. I love you too much to let you go. Will you do me the honor of becoming Tsukiyomi Amu; loving this black cat till death do us part?"

"I-I-Ikuto…"she trailed off. She stared into his deep sapphire eyes; eyes filled with tenderness, sincerity, and love…for her. More tears poured from her eyes, but these were tears of joy. "Yes, a million times yes!"

The pinkette wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face in his chest. Ikuto lifted up her chin and leaned down to her lips, kissing her passionately. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back with the same amount of passion. They failed to notice that night had come so quickly. The miracle of it was that it started to snow on the cloudless night. So the newly-engaged couple shared a loving kiss under the shining moonlight and the fresh falling snow.

* * *

And in that time, all three girls found out that their special guys went to great lengths just to see them happy. The holiday of snow and miracles brought happiness to their hearts. It was all any of them could ever ask for on Christmas. They didn't need their wish lists anymore. At that time, none of the girls new that at the very same time, like an ever-lasting bond, they all thought the same thing: _I know that it's not Christmas without you._

* * *

**I'm finally done! I couldn't put this up on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day because I'm visiting family those days and I won't get any computer time. Sorry this story was so long though. I intended it to be shorter. It turned out to be 8 pages long! I've never done that much before! I looked over this story twice to make sure it was perfect. I hoped you all liked it! Please R&R my hard work! Bye for now ~nya!**


End file.
